1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to resin compositions. The present invention further relates to adhesive films, prepregs, multilayered printed wiring boards, and semiconductor devices each of which contain such a resin composition.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, downsizing and high functionalization of electronic instruments have been advanced. In multilayered printed wiring boards, a buildup layer has been made multilayered, and microfabrication and high densification of wirings have been required.
Various attempts have been made to meet the requirements. For example, JP-A-2006-117826, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a resin composition containing a silicone alkoxy oligomer. It is described that an insulating material formed of such a composition may have adhesive properties. In Japanese Patent No. 4674730, Japanese Patent No. 4686750, and Japanese Patent No. 4782870, all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties, general formulations have been investigated. However, the performance thereof was not always satisfactory because, for example, they require a specialized resin system.
Thus, there remains a need for improved resin compositions for use in adhesive films, prepregs, multilayered printed wiring boards, and semiconductor devices.